Plenty of Fish in the Sea
by Isomanical
Summary: Pepper and Tony had a disagreement and one night Tony gets visited by the God of Mischief himself after an incident that happened earlier and everyone's lives just get difficult from then on. Rated M just in case I want to make it M ;D. Planned Mpreg and Frostiron
1. Chapter 1

"Tony, I can't believe you did this, again," Pepper shouted and Tony felt a pang of guilt when he looked at her, "I remember telling you this is an exclusive relationship."

"Pepper, I can fix this, just let me explain this to you," he pouted her and she made an unattractive grunting sound.

"You've had your chances, Tony, I'm leaving," she turned around to leave, but as her hand wrapped around the handle she felt a hand grab her arm and she turned around to a very depressed looking Tony.

"Please?" He frowned.

"Fine," Pepper sighed, "one last chance, break my trust again and I'm out, get it?" Tonys face lit up as he wrapped his arms around Pepper,

"You're the best Pepper! But it is your fault, you did leave me too long, I can't survive without sex, never leave me again, get it?" Pepper sighed as she left to the kitchen presumably to get some food because that's what a kitchen's for, right? "Love you too!" Tony called when she was gone. He turned around and laid down on the sofa and watched some romcom that he saw as soon as he turned on the TV.

It was a usual day for Tony. Fight with Pepper, watch TV, eat, work and sleep. It was really almost routine and it was very rare to see him out of the house anymore, he just didn't have the time, today he was going to have a bit of fun for once since Pepper strictly forbids him from going out of the tower and he was starting to go stir crazy, and nobody wants to see a crazy Tony. "Alright, Pepper, I'm leaving now,"

"Where to?" Pepper asked suspiciously.

"Going to get a drink at the bar, night out, present for myself," he replied nonchalantly as he walked out of the door without looking back to see if Pepper cared or not, she probably did, but what would she do?

The elevator ride took as long as usual to the ground floor where he keeps his cars and as soon as he heard the doors open he stepped out and smiled at the wide assortment of cars in front of him as he chose one of the newer ones. "Hello, Jarvis," he grinned as he opened the door and sat in the drivers seat.

"I hope you know, but I never left," the voice of the sassy AI projected out of the car speaker as Tony backed out of the driveway and drove to one of the bars that Clint keeps telling him about listening to the hum that the car produced as he drove through the busy roads of New York, never stopping at the red lights and laughing as about five people barks their horns at him and waving at the cameras on him as he got out of the car, it really was best to give the paparazzi what they want so they don't make you look bad. After the waves of cameras, he stepped into the bar and sat next to a familiar yet very appealing young woman with long wavy hair cascading down her shoulders, piercing green eyes that seemed to look almost outlandish and unforgettable slim lips curling up into a smile.

"Mr. Stark," the mysterious woman said with a smooth voice that seemed to make Tony smile.

"No need for formalities, milady, call me Tony," He said as he reached for the end of her hair and he spun it around his finger while looking into those hypnotising green eyes and she made a sound as if she were clearing her voice.

"Anthony, do you not know who I am?" She whispers,

"Not quite, but you are quite stunning as I do say so myself"

"Aren't you with Lady Pepper."

"I sure am."

"Then I'm sure you want to stay faithful."

"Alright, darling, do you want a drink, on the house?"

"I would quite enjoy a drink, but Stark, do you not know who I am?"

"Bartender, buddy, get over here, get us one of the most expensive drinks on the menu and a whisky," Tony grinned

"Right away, Mr. Stark," the young adult replied as he passed the drinks.

-Moopmoopmoop-

Loki looked away awkwardly as Tony handed him the drink, he did not think he would find Tony here, he hoped he wouldn't and yet he was sitting here with the now slightly tipsy billionaire who was wrapping his hand around Loki's waist and slipping it under his dress, Loki looks at him and shows Tony that he feels uncomfortable and he just leans into a kiss and trapping Loki within his arms and out of panic Loki flashes out of his arms and appears in the hotel room he was staying in, leaving Tony to fall onto the stool next to him and before he could even blink reports of the incident were uploaded to YouTube, Tweeted about and all over Facebook, he and Pepper were over for sure.

-Moopmoopmoop-

Tony arrived home to a very grim Pepper sitting on the couch, obviously waiting for him, her face was red and blotchy and she was obviously crying. "Happy's picking me up and letting me move in with him, don't stop me, you had your last chance and now you just ruined everything, thanks Mr. Stark for being with me, I will continue to be acting CEO for Stark Industries untill further notice, if anything happens to the company, call me, I will be there for advice, just please, it's over," Pepper concluded as she stood up and walked away from the couch and heading over to the door, "Have a good life, boss," she picked her stuff up from next to the door and left, now Tony was sure his life was ruined, he was sure he could call Pepper the love of his life.

"Maybe it wasn't meant to be," he thought out loud as he walked over to his liquor cupboard and pulled out a whiskey in hopes of drowning his feelings in alcohol untill he couldn't say his own name.

When he was on his second glass he felt a chilling presence emanating from right behind him and it was getting to the point where it was downright creeping his out and he did not enjoy that sensation, so he turned around and saw Your-Friendly-Neighbourhood-Bad-Guy looking devilishly handsome in his usual armour, wait, was he really thinking about how Loki was hot? It was probably the alcohol talking. "Stark," he said, "do you not remember me now?"

"Wait, are you that pretty lady from the bar, no way, you can't do that, can you?" Tony said dumbfounded. Loki chuckled and quickly turned into a horse, a snake then a wolf, "you can do that? How?"

"I am a Frost Giant, my people are able to turn into anything we want, natural shapeshifters," he explained.

"Can you turn back into the pretty lady?" Tony grinned and looked at Loki as he slowly turned into the beautiful form he always loved him as.


	2. Chapter 2

"So, Lokster, what are you doing here?" Tony walked towards the now-woman.

"I saw the unfortunate event on the internet and I came here to see how Lady Pepper would handle this, I can see she didn't take it well," he explained and saw Tony's expression change.

"Don't bring that up, buddy," he frowned.

"Definitely not sorry," he laughed, "I was sure she would anyway, it is none of my business anyway, goodbye, Stark, I will be taking my leave now,"

He watched as Loki waved his hands and green sparks appeared as he teleported back to his room. He was always intrigued about how magic works; it was always baffling as it is extremely rare to find any mages in Midgard and as far as he knew it was only slightly more common to see mages in Asgard, most of them being very important, Odin or Loki for example. "Jarvis delete all the footage for the past ten minutes and make sure Fury can't see it, I don't need the crazy guy with an eye patch coming after me for just leaving the criminal get away," he said.

"Of course, sir," Jarvis said as cocky as usual.

"Don't use that attitude with me or I will dismantle you and donate you to a community college, understand?"

"Of course, sir," he repeated.

"I hope you do," he sighed and went down to his workshop so he could settle down for the night and do some hard work.

He had done a few critical updates to the Iron Man suit and decided to turn in for the night because it was a very stressful day and he will probably have a terrible hangover in the morning.

"I am surprised you have decided to sleep tonight, I am truly proud of you, sir," Jarvis interrupted.

"Thanks Jarvis, for interrupting me from my sleep, do you know how long it takes for me to sleep?"

"Terribly sorry, sir," and Tony was finally able to get some sleep for the first time in about four days straight.

-moopmoopmoop-

"Four hours, that's a record," he proclaimed to himself as Jarvis stated the time and weather to wake him up from his deep sleep, he felt amazing, apart from the pounding headache that he had gained after the night of drinking the night before. He took the instructions that Pepper had given him, he had still missed Pepper, and got a glass of water and made an egg and bacon sandwich and he smiled at the sweet taste of fat that he always loved in the mornings ever since Pepper made the best bacon sandwiches he had ever tasted and he decided to ask her how she got her expertise. He frowned at the memories of Pepper and him together and he was surprised he hadn't acted worse at the sudden leaving of his ex-girlfriend, he guessed he deserved it, he shouldn't have done what he did and he wasn't sure why he did it. Maybe it was the thrill of it?

"Sir, it seems you have a security breach in the lounge, do you want me to call the Avengers?" Tony jumped at the sudden interruption of his trusty AI

"No thank you, Jarvis, I can handle it myself," he replied as he finished his sandwich on the way to the lounge, finding the very familiar man, looking different in significantly less armour than usual and he was leaning back in the couch looking seemingly relaxed for someone who just appeared in somebody's house without even getting invited.

"Uh, Loki, what are you doing here?" Came his startled response

"Waiting for you," he said coolly and walked up to the shorter man and cleared his throat, "How have you fared?"

"Loki, why are you asking me this, I thought you hated me?"

"I do, I just feel like I am responsible for everything that has happened in your relationship and I am not cruel enough to disturb a couple that are clearly happy together, but do not take that as an apology because, I couldn't care less about you and your wench," he explained and Tony walked closer to Loki and held his shoulders, making Loki feel a bit uncomfortable and was afraid that what happened last time would happen again, and that was the last thing that he wanted, he did not want to seem weak in front of a pathetic mortal.

"You know Loki, you aren't that bad," he said and looked Loki in the eye.

"Look, Stark, I am not a good man, I have escaped from an Asgardian prison and all I am looking for is some peace, I have been taking on my female form so it is harder to trace me and I have been shielding my presence from Heimdall, which will not last long before I am unable to cast spells because of how often I have been using them, please don't do anything stupid," he said before flashing out and making Tony feel stupid again, he had a strange feeling inside him whenever Loki was there and he had only ever felt it around Pepper, it was rather strange.

"And Stark, I will be back," he heard before it was once again silent in the tower he now owns alone. Sighing, he took out his phone and dialled in the number of the phone he had given to Steve just in case he needed to communicate to anybody.

"Steeeeve, I'm bored and I need to speak to you, meet me at central park," he whined.

"Well, alright, Tony," he replied suspiciously.

-moopmoopmoop-

"I heard about what happened at the bar," he shook his head, "I'm guessing this is about Pepper?"

"Ding, ding, ding, you got it right!" He said sarcastically, "do you want your prize now or later?"

"Joking aside, why did you do it?" He sighed, sometimes he just didn't understand what went on inside Tony's head, it was always just a mess, he knew he loved Pepper but he just couldn't understand why he would do this to her if he truly loved her, I guess his mind just works differently, wired on sex and one night stands. Surprisingly, he had never heard that he had any other partners apart from Pepper, but pepper was the only one who would stay with him whatever happened and to Steve, that was one of the most important things Tony should see in a girl he would settle down for a while, "Have you ever thought about a family or anything, Tony, you would never be able to have one if you keep doing this to your girlfriends, they will all leave and nobody would ever want to be with you."

"Well, I have thought about having kids but I am scared that I am going to turn into my Father and I am just not suited to having kids, I don't want anything to happen to them or the poor kid to be traumatised," he sighed, "I have to admit, I would love to have a family,"

"Then go find a girl and settle down with her, or do you want to live alone forever,"

"I don't and I won't, thanks for the talk Steve, I guess I'm going to have to find a nice girl, huh?" he said enthusiastically, "I'll try," and he was gone, he needed to go home and have a think over all of this, he wasn't sure if he was ready, but he wasn't going to live forever and time was ticking away faster and faster as he got older, it would be better to have a family now than when he was old and not able to see his kids go to their first day of school or any other special times in their lives.

-moopmoopmoop-

"Hello, Stark, I hope you missed me," he chuckled as he appeared before Tony, "I have been thinking," he continued, "I'll just show it to you." Tony cocked his head to the side as Loki leaned down and pressed his lips against Tony's in a kiss and to Loki's surprise he had started kissing back and for at least a minute they were standing there swapping spit. "I hope that was enough for you to understand," he whispered and pressed their foreheads together.

"You like me? Like, like me?" he stuttered and tried to find the right words to express his feelings and just gained a chuckle from The God of Mischief.

"I guess," he sighed, "if you would take me, I would be overjoyed."

"Well, I guess I will, but how is this going to work out, what if you get locked back into the big Asgardian prison?" he stammered, trying to find words.

"I would hope you would find a way to save me," he grinned, he did not expect to fall for a petty mortal but this one was witty and smart and he rivals most mortal's intelligence.


End file.
